Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close
by Trolls Fanmaker
Summary: So after the film 3 months later, it's branch's birthday, and poppy shows up to stay and celebrate his birthday, so it's just the two of them, and then things start to get steamy.


**Author's Note: This is a pointless smut, you're only here to see Branch pork Poppy, but you guys are here to read hardcore troll sexs, Admit it! I don't own trolls. WARNING: Contains Adult Themes**

* * *

Today is Branches birthday, and after making dinner and singing happy birthday to himself.

Branch was thinking about Poppy, and while thinking about her, his cock was rising.

His dick is a 7.44 long so when he climaxes while playing with…..Little Branch:).

He has a really intense yell. But then all of a sudden Poppy, knocked on his door, of his big blue pod. Which is also 100% made of his blue hair.

BRANCH BRANCH BRANCH, poppy yelled. What is it poppy, branch asked. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, said poppy. And also, is it fine if a spend the night with you, poppy asked?

Branch was concerned that her father would worry that she's gone so he asked her.

Does your dad know you're spending the night her, Branch asked

First of yea, poppy said with so much joy in her voice, and secondly then you do want to spend the night with me, yippee. Branch was annoyed but a tiny bit excited. Hey branch, I have some ice cream from Holly's ice cream shop, said poppy.

Really why, asked branch. Because it's your birthday and I want to do something special for you. . How do you know I love Holly's ice cream soo much, Branch asked.

Because, I asked my dad what branch liked for your birthday before you turned grey, and he said you really really loved Holly's ice cream when you were little, because he told me your grandma always used to take you there 2 time a month, and that she gave you a big one for your birthday every time. Branch was a little upset at king peppy, but was thought it was nice to tell her what he liked for his special day. So do you want this, it's Cake Badder, said poppy trying to excite him. REALLY, wow that was my favorite flavor thank you so much poppy, said Branch thankfully. He was crying a little bit, because no one has done something that special for him since his last good birthday when he was a kid. Your welcome, poppy said.

Then they both ate their ice cream's. While eating their ice cream, branch wanted to tell her how he felt. After they were done eating their ice cream, they sat on branch's bed.

Poppy, Branch asked? Poppy looked up at the handsome blue trolls with her sexy strawberry eyes. Yea, said the queen. Listen, Branch said with a nervous tone in his voice. I know I shared my feelings while we were in the pot, but I want to show you my real feeling. Really what's that, poppy asked inquisitively. Branch then leaned in her face fast and kissed her on the lips, tasting her strawberry lips. Poppy was shocked, but then started getting into it. After making out for a minute and a half, they both separated for air. Poppy, branch said seriously. I Love you so much and I want to be your prince. Poppy then kissed Branch for solid 5 seconds, and then told him.

Branch, I love you too, I actually started crushing on you too, I like you because you're cute, your smart, and really protective, poppy complimenting him. Really thanks, Branch said while blushing. They then started making out again, then they started taking off their clothes. Then they stopped kissing and helped each other take off their clothes. Since it's your birthday, I want to give you **THE BEST PRESENT EVER,** saidtrying to seduce branch. Then poppy took of her clothes, exposing her body to the blue troll, poppy then sat next to him completely naked and started see his throbbing member starting to grow. Do you need help, asked poppy in a really sexy voice. Yea, branch responded. Poppy then slid his shorts down and was surprised to see his cock sprung out of his shorts. I-chi-wawa, said poppy. Branch chuckled a little bit. That's humongous. Then poppy took off the rest of his clothes, she was bleeding to see his body was better than her friend Smidge's. He had a sexy 6 pack, and handsome pecks. Wow, he must have been working out hard, poppy thought. She then kissed him, then he lowered down towards his almost 7 inch dick, she pumped it while hearing branch moan loudly. Can I please suck it, poppy asked desperately. Branch nodded and she started sucking on his long ding dong for 10 minutes hearing him mumble things like, ohhhh poooppppppyyyyyy, and fuck repeatedly until she pulled his blue branchhood out of her mouth. Let's fuck right now, let's do it, poppy said in a happy voice. Poppy first spat on his dick and started lubbing it, and afterwards, they were in doggystyle, and branch moved his pelvis forward towards her wet pussy. Are you sure you're ready for this, branch asked. Yes branch, plzzzz I need this sooooo much. Branch then pushed his cock into her wet tight pussy. And she let out a loud moan. POPPY, are you okay, branch asked with concern. The queen then said, yea, just let me adjust. After adjusting she said, now start hardcore. Branch then was over her neck while thrusting fast and harshly into her. OHHH branch. Branch…. BRanch BRRAANNNNNNCCH, I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH, she screamed while holding a stuffed bear. Branch was sweating and his hair was messed up, so was poppy's.

Branch then moaned out, uhhh…..uhh…..I..I Loove you to poppy. After having sex's for 20 minutes in diffrent positions, branch then wanted to finish in a specific position. Branch then pulled out of her, and told her to do they position where he's behind her and raises her leg and sticks his dick horizontally, she agreed, and they started. After 5 30 more minutes of the better penetration, Branch and Poppy felt very close. Poppy i'm cumming, branch said panting. So am I Branch, poppy also said. After a few more rough thrusts poppy came. BRANCH!, poppy screamed cumming all over branch's cock, POPPY, branch said while the semen blasted out of his tip into her pussy, it was a big load so he had to thrust a little bit to let out the cum into her pussy. After words poppy fell on top of Branch. They were both tired from making sweet love.

Thanks Poppy so much, Branch thanking poppy. Your welcome branch, happy birthday. Thank you, this has been the best birthday ever. So you want to be my king, asked poppy. Yea, branch said tiredly You'll be a good king and everyone will except the rules you'll set, said poppy

They then got some sleep still naked under the covers, and went to sleep dreaming of having kids, and poppy being pregnant 2 in two months.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So this is my first lemon, and I really ship these two, so I will make more stories soon, but have to focus on school, so until next time, STAY TUNED!**


End file.
